


Lost

by dirty_diana



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 06:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_diana/pseuds/dirty_diana
Summary: Are we destined to burn or will we last the night?





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> contains: source-based light flickers/image shaking  
for the "sadness" square on my vid_bingo card  
thanks to skripka for the help

vimeo password = reylo

  
*  


[tumblr](https://sweeter-than.tumblr.com/post/187144601626/lost-a-star-wars-st-vid-reyben-solo-kylo-ren)  
*  
[watch on dw](https://dirty-diana.dreamwidth.org/132680.html) (includes lyrics and eventually a download)


End file.
